


local gods

by airstos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, local gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airstos/pseuds/airstos
Summary: would you risk angering the local gods?
Kudos: 2





	local gods

"Should we leave an offering to the local gods?" I say. People laugh.  
They think I’m joking but I’m not. When they're not looking I collect some leftovers and put them on a plate. Grapes, a chicken bone with some meat left on it, a chocolate biscuit. I slip out the front door and walk over to the furthest end of the garden. I leave the plate there, right at the edge of the forest. I know that tomorrow the plate will be empty.  
Maybe it will just get eaten by a fox or some other forest creature and maybe I’m doing all of this for nothing. But that's a lot of maybes and I don't want to risk angering the gods.


End file.
